Episode Guide
Only 19 episodes from this season aired in the US, but all the episodes aired in Europe. Season 1(US:2004 And UK:2008) # The Boy With Six Legs/Evil Emperor(US:2004)Taffy Entertainment # The Amazing Atomic Tommy/Crater Of Doom(US:2004)Taffy # Attack of the 50ft Boy/It Came from the Closet(US:2004/2012)Kabillion # The Bride Of Gumpers/The Thing On The Corner(CITV:2005) # I Was A Teenage Bearded Boy/Escape From Detention X(CITV:2005) # Box of Doom/Assault of a Rodent(2004)Taffy # They Came from Outer Space/Tentacles of Terror(2004)Taffy # The Great Movie Massacre/The Day That Wouldn't End(CITV:2005) # It Comes When You Sleep/Attack of the Werescruffy(2004)Taffy # Sounds of Doom/Darkness(2004)Taffy # She Comes for Your Heart/Beast Who Stole My Heart(2004)Taffy # Night Of The Walking Cannonball/It Landed On The Lamp(CITV:2006) # Bay of the Triffids/Doctor of Doom(2004)Taffy # Invasion of the Balloon People/The Little Monster Ball(2004)Taffy # The Land That Size Forgot/The Day the Food Expired(2004)Taffy # The Evil that Thumbs Do/Terror TV(2004)Taffy # Bad Blood from Beyond/The Day Time Stood Still(2004)Taffy # Horror Scope/Scare Affair(2004)Taffy # Stage Fright/Night of the Cat People(2004)Taffy # Return Of The Ghastly Gobbler/The Shipping Crew(UK:Fall 2007 As Nicktoons) # The Boy Who Became Something…/Unleashed Beast Of Fury(UK:2007 As Nicktoons) # The Creature Of The Spray Bay/The Alien Who Sold The World(UK:2007 As Nicktoons) # Beware The Decider Maker/I Voted For An Alien(2008:UK As Nicktoons) # The Pirate And His Dog/They Took Tommy’s Brain(2008:UK As Nicktoons) # The Boy Who Ate Too Much Taffy/The Floating Head(2009:UK As Nickelodeon) # The Time That Time Ended/The Day Of Judgement(UK:2007 As Nicktoons) Season 2 This season has a new theme song/opening sequence; it aired originally on Kabillion and currently airs reruns on Qubo: # The Creature Who Left / It Came from the Fan Club # The World Without Hamburgers / Evil That Pinched My Feet # The Earth Boy Who Needed Protection / Seventy Foot Tommy # Island of Doom / Him # The Guest Who Wouldn't Leave... Ever / Day of the Naked Aliens # Master Jakers! / The Horror That Is Klattou # He Walks and Talks Like an Alien / The Night of Two Tommys +1 # Curse of the Frozen Tommy / Night of the Norwegian Boy # Curse of the Invisible Boy / Remote Control of Doom # They Took the Toilet to Outer Space / This Phone, This Insanity! # They Had an Aluminium Ticket / The Slo-Mo Terror # Trapped in the Pink Purse Dimension / Race with the Clinton # Big Hand of Fate / The Beast That's Stuck in My Foot # The Black Eye Of Doom/The Sheriff Was An Alien # Crevice Of Doom/She Came From Conforma! # Terror In My Nose/Belch Of Destruction # Gumpers Of The Future/Planet Of The Granvilles # The Boy Who Cried the Wolf ”/The Cow Says „Moo!” # Duet From Another Dimension!/The Doctor Is In… Sane! # The Horrible Workout Of Evil/The Incredible Floating Boy # The Lookalike Girl Of Evil/Uranus Awaits # The Night My Brain Froze/Hot Hot Hot! # When TV Ruled The World/The Bad Hair Day # Dr. Jekyll And Mr. Swanky/The Day That Flip Stood Still # When Clinton Ruled The World!/Beware The Crack! # The Alien Who Invaded The Taffy Shoppe/Hammy Of Earth! Category:Browse